Flames in the Land of Fire
by Unmotivated Genius
Summary: The relationship between Temari and Shikamaru has always been a complicated game of Shougi. One of them makes a move and it is up to the other one to better them. Things seem to stay the same, even when they get steamy. LEMON. TemaxShika
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This fanfiction is rated M for heavily mature and graphic scenes. If you are not 18, or are offended by sex, I do not reccommend this story for you._

I do not own Naruto, or the characters "Temari" and "Shikamaru". They are both works of Kishimoto, not my own. This fanfiction, however, is my own creation, and should not be copied in any way.

Enjoy.

**Flames in the Land of Fire**

It was a chilly February night in Konoha, the wind howling restlessly outside, forcing sturdy trees to sway and everything not fixed to the ground threaten to fly away. Thick, fast moving black clouds veiled the sparkling stars of the universe, leaving the night to be a dreary one. Animals had long since gone into hiding, all the birds in their nests or grounded for safety. Almost no life could be seen out of doors on days like this, and that was why Shikamaru had chosen to remain as such.

The lazy genius of Konoha had a date planned for that night however. He was meant to take the Ambassador from Suna – who also happened to be his not-so-secret-but-still-secret girlfriend—out for an evening meal and some fun. But the blonde beauty would have none of that. Temari wanted to remain inside on such a dreary day, and Shikamaru agreed. It was far too troublesome to be out when it was windy.

Temari was dressed in casual attire for the evening, since they would not be going out for dinner. She wore a simple low-cut, tee in a nice lavender colour with a short pleated miniskirt in a darker purple. Her hair was in its usual four-spiked pigtail look which Shikamaru secretly hated. He liked her hair when it was down. Temari caught him staring at her and sent him a glare that would strike fear into anyone unused to it. Kami, he loved it when she looked at him like that.

Shikamaru was wearing a simple forest-green tank-top with the Nara clan symbol in the center over a fishnet tee. His pants were simple baggy cargos with several pockets. His hair was up as he always kept it, in a single spiky ponytail. His expression showed nothing but boredom, but inside he was constantly thinking of his next move as if life were a giant game of shougi.

_Alright. She likes vegetable soup, I know that much. Apparently she must like ramen as well, considering how many eating contests she has had against Naruto and Chouji. Perhaps I can attempt a vegetable ramen for dinner? I could add a chestnut pie for dessert, as I know she likes those as well._

Shikamaru searched through his kitchen, looking for the necessary supplies he would require for dinner. He located the flour, a couple eggs, grabbed some carrots, celery and other veggies from the refrigerator, and began preparing their meal. Meanwhile, Temari slumped herself into a comfortable armchair in the living room, which connected to the kitchen.

"Hey, lazy ass, I'm bored. Entertain me." She commanded, as if she owned the God damn world.

"I thought you would want to eat some time tonight." Shikamaru retorted.

"Can't you do more than one thing at a time? Aren't you supposed to be a _genius_? Or are you too stupid to handle more than one petty task?" she was beginning to get to him, flaring his anger only slightly.

"I shouldn't even be the one cooking. It's a woman's job, not a man's. Why don't you get into the Kitchen and do your duty as a female?" he responded hotly.

"You are such a chauvinistic pig! I could do anything five times better than you and still have time to relax before you finish. I beat you in the Chuunin exams, and I saved your ass from a stupid flute bitch. Don't think for a second that I am lesser than you, you lazy cry baby."

Shikamaru was getting riled up now. She always did this to him; she always made him want to verbally spar with her. It excited him, both mentally and physically. She was so god damn _sexy_ when she was angry. A chill ran up his spine and his stomach clenched as thoughts entered his mind – thoughts about him taking her hard against the counter – her moans rang through his head and he felt his nether regions heat up and expand. The lazy genius bit his lip in an urge to suppress his growing arousal, but he was having difficulties. A clear blush could be seen on his face and he furrowed his brows in concentration.

"What the fuck is that look for?" her voice broke his thoughts, "Don't tell me you're gonna cry now."

"Fucking bitch!" Shikamaru spat.

"What did you call me, you ungrateful asshole?!" She shouted back, shooting up to her feet and walking over to him angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I called you a fucking bitch!" Kami, he wanted her bad.

"Big mistake, yo—"

Temari was cut off abruptly by Shikamaru's lips crashing into hers. Her eyes shot open wide in surprise as she was pushed forcefully into a nearby wall. Her back pressed against the flat surface hard, and his chest pressed just as hard against her own. Shikamaru could clearly feel her soft breasts against him, and it only urged him on. The blonde didn't struggle, oddly, but she closed her eyes and gripped the back of Shikamaru's neck, pulling him further into the kiss and kissing him back just as hard. This was unexpected for the genius, but he welcomed it just the same. At least she wouldn't be able to accuse him of rape... right?

Shikamaru moved his left hand so it was resting against her right breast. He pressed his hand firmly into the mound before gripping it tightly. She grunted slightly, continuing to kiss him, her tongue snaking around his in a battle for dominance. His hand released its hold, only to begin rubbing the breast in slow circles, his palm pressing firmly into the nipple. Temari arched her back slightly, attempting to press her breast into his hand more. She was clearly enjoying it.

Shikamaru pulled away from her mouth and moved his lips to her chin, nibbling and sucking on the flesh. His lips never remained on one place for long, and soon they were at her ear, sucking on the lobe roughly. A quiet moan escaped her lips at the sensations of both the sucking on her ear and the hand pressing against her breast. His lips moved to her neck next, where he began to suck hard enough to create marks, biting and licking the flesh as well.

After a few moments of this, Shikamaru wanted more. He reached into one of his nearest pants pockets and pulled out a kunai. In one quick motion, he cut the front of Temari's lavender shirt, freeing her breasts and allowing him full access. Temari gasped in surprise, and her expression turned to slight anger. Shikamaru loved that look.

"That was my favourite shirt, you asshole!"

"Shut up." He commanded.

"Fuck yo—ah!" She was cut off once again as Shikamaru twisted her right nipple harshly. After so much stimulation, and due to the change in temperature, her nipples had hardened and become erect. Not only that, but they had become sensitive. He continued to twist the nipple, pulling on it also. She continued to gasp in both pleasure and pain, both of which she seemed to enjoy. Fuckin' masochist.

Shikamaru switched his attention to her other breast, first rubbing it with his palm, then his thumb, before twisting and pulling on the erect nub that developed. Meanwhile, his arousal was becoming very apparent as a clear tent could be seen in the crotch area of his pants. Shikamaru was becoming impatient. He wanted to be inside her so badly. With a split second decision made, he spun Temari around and forced her against the nearby counter while he moved in behind her. She leaned against the surface of the counter, her bare chest pressing against the cold tiled surface. Her short skirt was high enough to give Shikamaru a full view of her black lace thong, and this only aroused him more. He grinned slightly, before rearing his hand back and slapping her ass hard. She did not cry out in pain, but flinched slightly at the stinging sensation.

"You think you're better than me?" Shikamaru growled in her ear, "I'll make you scream my name before I'm finished with you."

Though Shikamaru couldn't see it, Temari was grinning to herself. She had never seen Shikamaru so active in her life. He had never lost his temper and never put enough effort forward to do anything this... sexy. She could clearly feel herself getting moist between the legs. Rough sex was one thing she enjoyed above all else, and she never expected Shikamaru to grant her that.

"Over my dead body, fuckface!" Temari hissed, beginning to struggle against his weight. He was pressing himself against her to keep her in place. She hoped her struggling only egged him on.

"Keep still or I'll tie you in place." He commanded, but to no avail. She continued to struggle, pressing her full ass into his arousal. Shikamaru bit back a groan and resisted the urge to rub against her. He was beginning to lose his ability to think. He pressed harder against her and her struggles slowed. She had very little room to move in this position.

Shikamaru skilfully reached around Temari's head and quickly plucked each of her four ponytails out, making her hair fall around her face. He liked it like that much better. He could also pull her back by her hair if he wanted, which he did, forcing her to arch back. The expression on her face made him lose any thoughts he may have had at the time. Her eyes were half lidded, her lips were slightly parted and her face was flushed slightly. He knew then that he couldn't hold back any longer.

The lazy genius grabbed the same kunai he had used earlier and brought it to her thong. He cut the thin material easily and the garment fluttered to the floor. Shikamaru took a moment to gaze at what he had revealed. She was shining with wetness, the folds of her womanhood tight and smooth. Still leaning against her to keep her in place, Shikamaru unbuttoned and lowered his pants, along with his boxers, before stepping out of them quickly. His cock was not huge, but was of an average 7 inches in length. He was circumcised and well shaved. His erection was inches away from her slit, but Shikamaru did not move to enter her yet. He wanted her to beg for it.

The dark haired man pulled a little harder on the blonde's hair, before rubbing the very tip of his member against her wetness. He moved it up and down her searing hot slit, teasing her and making her freeze in anticipation. He knew she wanted it just as much as he did.

"Do you want this, you whore?" he asked, his voice husky and thick. He pressed against her lips just a little bit harder, parting them slightly with his cock.

"Kami, yes... I mean... Fuck!" She paused, groaning to herself. She knew she let slip what she had meant to keep to herself, "Damnit, just fuck me already. " She commanded.

"Beg for it."

"I'm not gonna beg for it, asshole!"

"Then you're not getting anything."

"Fuck... Argh... Please—just... Just fuck me, please."

Without hesitation, Shikamaru obliged and thrust forward. Temari hissed in pain as her walls were forced to stretch in order to allow him in. It had been a while for the young Kunoichi, and she had been given no time to open herself up. The Nara hesitated slightly, sincerely concerned for a moment.

"D-don't stop, or I'll seriously kill you..." She said between clenched teeth.

Kami, she was tight. Shikamaru had done this before with other girls in his village, but he had never felt a tighter pussy in his entire life. Her walls squeezed around him, causing him to flinch with each movement of her body. She was wet, too; very wet.

The dark-haired Nara moved slowly at first, getting her accustomed to his girth. He knew it would hurt for her until she became used to him. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, leaving only the head within her, before sliding it back in very slowly. He repeated this several times before he felt her relax slightly.

"Fas-ster..." She begged him.

The Nara could not help but to comply with her command. He began to pick up pace, pulling almost the whole way out, before slamming back in, each time with more force and speed than the last. With every thrust, she became more and more wet, a thick white cream coating the lower portion of his member. As well as this, Temari's moans began to pick up in volume and pitch. She was throwing her head back in ecstasy, her mouth open in her attempts to gasp for air, and her eyes closed tight. The shadow user couldn't help but groan in pleasure himself as he pounded into her.

Reaching around her, Shikamaru gripped one of her breasts tightly, continuing his thrusts without hesitation. He squeezed the soft mound, pressing his palm into the sensitive nub of her nipple, and flicking his thumb over it every so often. Tiring of his position, he pulled out of her momentarily before flipping her around to face him. He delved back in, lifting the blonde kunoichi's leg high into the air in order to allow him deeper into her. Seeing her face only turned him on even more, as she squeezed her eyes shut and let out moan after delicious moan.

The auburn-haired ninja moved his lips to hers, silencing her moans with a sloppy kiss. She bit his lip roughly, drawing blood from the swollen morsels, but neither of them noticing. Shikamaru was gasping now too, grunting with each thrust. An audible slapping sound could be heard as his balls slammed against her ass and the sweet juices within her splattered them both.

They were both getting close now, and Shikamaru was becoming slightly fatigued. He continued thrusting at top speed, but was no longer thinking. His head was swimming with pleasure and her voice, and all he could do was hold himself up and hope he made her come before he did. That was no problem, of course, as Temari began twitching around him. With a burst of energy, the Nara lifted her other leg, taking her entire weight onto him, and began thrusting even faster and deeper than before. Her moans shifted pitch again, and she cried out without holding back.

"Sh-shikaa!"

Shikamaru could hold it in no longer, and with a few more thrusts, he let his seed loose within her, sending it shooting deep inside. Temari twitched and trembled around him, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. They were both gasping and trembling from the intense waves overcoming them. Shikamaru's knees collapsed and he sank to the floor with Temari still impaled by his cock. She lay on top of him for several moments before he pulled out of her. Both of their laps were covered in a mixture of their fluids, but they didn't have the energy to care.

An oddly girlish sound could be heard, and Shikamaru began to panic for a moment, thinking that perhaps someone had witnessed the events. He glanced around for a moment before his brain turned back on and he realized it was Temari. She was giggling -- How unTemari-like. The brown-haired shinobi raised a brow in question, but she merely looked up at him with a tired, yet sinister grin.

"Checkmate." She stated

"What?" Shikamaru asked, genuinely curious.

"I beat you at last."

"You... No way y—"

"Yep. I planned the whole thing. I knew it would storm today, and I knew you would be too proud not to bring me here. You fell for every trap I laid."

Shikamaru began to laugh, his chest rumbling under Temari. He laughed for quite some time before picking her up in his arms bridal style, and carrying her to the bathroom. He wanted to shower with her so they could both get cleaned up, and maybe just a little bit dirty and the same time.

"Perhaps, but you're not the only one who won today." Shikamaru chuckled.

* * *

**A/N **_Please review! If you liked, let me know, if you hated, let me know. If you think I can improve, tell me about it. If you want more, I'm going to need some reviews, people!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I decided to write an awesome (but short) sequel to this story, mostly because it is probably the best story I have ever written on here and a lot of you people seemed to like it. So this is for you, readers! Enjoy!

Once again, this contains very graphic subject matter that should not be viewed if you are offended by sexual content or cussing. It is rated M for a reason.

As well as this, I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Rays of sun pierced through the eyelids of the sleeping Temari, who immediately stopped sleeping and squinted in the brightness. She glanced around for a moment, in a slight panic at the unfamiliar surroundings before her brain kicked in. She was in his bedroom. She was warm in his bed. The warmth came from him, of course. Who? Nara, Shikamaru. She groaned audibly, rolling over to look at the man next to her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and his muscled chest was bare. All that covered the rest of his nudity was a thin sheet which was haphazardly draped over his nether region. She, too, was nude, her entire body in plain sight. The curve of her thigh and hip was extremely prominent as she lay on her side, perching her head on her hand, which was propped up at the elbow.

Temari laid her head on the shadow-user's chest, smiling slightly to herself. She laid there for a few moments, simply staring down at the thin sheet that covered Shikamaru's manhood. Slowly, she began to feel herself heat up as her tummy tingled. She licked her lips, her tongue darting out and in quickly, before slipping her hand over his chest and down to his stomach. Her lips moved to his neck, where she began to kiss, lick and suck on the sensitive flesh there. Shikamaru didn't as much as twitch in his sleep. She nudged his chin with her nose and he remained asleep still, oblivious to her attentions.

With a growl of frustration, the blonde slipped her hand under the sheet and gripped the boy's shaft tightly, hoping this would finally wake him. When he didn't move, she ground her teeth and began moving her hand up and down, still gripping him tightly. She moved her lips to his ear and let out her sexiest, neediest moan, hoping he would hear her. She felt him become hard in her hand, but still, he remained asleep.

"Damnit, Nara, wake up!" the blonde growled in frustration, still stroking him, "You're not going to make me pleasure myself, are you...?"

There was no response, and this only made Temari angrier and hornier. She repositioned herself perpendicular to him, facing his now attentive groin while her hand still gripped him firmly. She leaned over him and took half of his length into her hot, wet mouth. She felt him twitch slightly in her grip, but when she glanced over at his face, he still appeared to be fast asleep as if nothing in the world was happening. She created a strong suction in her mouth, rotating her tongue back and forth. She released the suction and pulled back, only to lick the head thoroughly with the strong muscle.

Again, no reaction came. Temari groaned in frustration, before glaring at the peaceful face of her lover. She wanted to hit him and beat him and turn him into a pile of mush, but unfortunately her loins would never allow her to do anything until she got the pleasure she craved. She was burning up from the inside and needed the release that his skilled body would bring.

"For the love of Kami, I _will_ make you fuck me," she growled with a layer of anger and lust mixed into one sexy tone.

With that, she shifted her position once more, placing a leg on each side of his hips with his saliva-coated member beneath her. She hovered like that for a moment, staring at his face and willing him to wake up so she didn't have to fuck him while he slept. He didn't as much as twitch under her gaze. She bit her lip to keep herself from cursing at him several times, and lowered her hips. She rubbed her sopping wet folds against the tip of his erection, both for lubrication, and to see if he would react. Plus, it felt kind of good to rub her clit against his cock. After a moment of this, she gave up on getting a reaction out of him and switched into selfish mode. If she couldn't make him wake up, she wasn't going to miss out on her opportunity.

Temari lowered herself onto him, guiding his slippery member into her slit with precision. She was still a little bit sore from their game in the kitchen, but that did nothing to stop her. When he was fully inside her, she clenched her inner walls around him once, then twice, before lifting herself up and slamming herself back down. She repeated the motion, speeding it up after only a few rounds. The tingling sensations coursed through her body in waves, causing her nipples to pucker and her cheeks to flush. She leaned over him, bracing herself on his shoulders as she rode him hard and fast. Her large breasts bounced as she bobbed on top of him, jiggling like cream coloured Jell-o. She was gasping and making various other noises of effort which soon turned into moans of pleasure mixed with sounds of effort. Despite the burning in her thighs, she did not stop, and continued to ride him until she could handle the pleasure no more. With a shout to the heavens and a tensing of her entire body, she came. Her muscles twitched and she was racked with spasms of all kinds, and throughout the entire orgasm, she dug her nails deeply into her lover's shoulders.

What Temari seemed to miss in her state of bliss was the sweat beading the forehead of the man beneath her, and the opening of his mouth as he gasped for breath. Since Temari had stopped moving, Shikamaru began to thrust into her, sending the woman farther into the abyss that was pleasure. His groans mixed with her moans and soon, she was coming once more, matched by his own orgasm as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Exhausted, the blonde kunoichi collapsed onto Shikamaru's chest, breathing heavily from her hard work. She managed to glance at his face, but his eyes were still closed. She seemed to miss the small smile that played on his lips. Frustrated, but satisfied, Temari rolled off the dark-haired shadow-user and lay beside him once more. She scowled tiredly at him, wondering how in the world a man could fuck his girlfriend and still remain asleep. It was ridiculous. Despite her confused and slightly angry state, she closed her eyes and began to slip into the land of sleep.

Before she reached the peaceful abyss that was sleep, however, she felt soft, hot lips move against her own. When she opened her eyes, the lips turned up in a mischievous grin and Shikamaru moved away so he could look at her with lazy, but sexily evil eyes. He pulled his gorgeous girlfriend onto his chest before letting out a chuckle of satisfaction.

"Checkmate, darling."

That was how it went for the couple. One of them would create the perfect plan and win a match, and then the other would retaliate with an even more perfect plan. It went on and on in a never ending cycle. In the end, though, both of them would win each and every time. That was the game of Sex.

**END**


End file.
